1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device, and more particularly to an electroluminescent device having light changeable structure or having lights that may be changed to different brightnesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical light devices have been developed for attaching onto various objects, such as shoes, cycles, etc., in order to generate warning or decorative lights or patterns. The typical light devices comprise a number of light bulbs or the like for generating lights. However, the light bulbs occupy a great-size or volume that may greatly increase the volume of the light devices and that is adverse for both transportation and storing purposes.
The other typical electroluminescent devices have also been developed for attaching onto various objects, and comprise electroluminescent light panel segments or materials that may be arranged in planar structure and that may occupy a relatively smaller volume.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,817 to Chien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,757 to Chien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,337 to Chien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,366 to Chien disclose several of the typical electroluminescent devices. However, the electroluminescent light materials are directly energized to generate lights, such that the patterns are fixed or predetermined and may not be changed to different brightness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,735 to Wang et al. discloses another typical electroluminescent display panel which includes a number of branch portions arranged corresponding to various patterns or luminescent laminates to be lighted that may have different colors. However, the luminescent laminates each may also emit a specific color while energized, such that the patterns or the luminescent laminates are also fixed or predetermined and may not be changed to different brightness.
Furthermore, most of the typical electroluminescent devices comprise one or more batteries that are solidly embedded within the containers and that may not be changed with the other ones by the users, such that the typical electroluminescent devices should be discarded away when the batteries are damaged or consumed. Some of the batteries may even be damaged or wetted before the typical electroluminescent devices have been sold to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices or electroluminescent devices.